Started at a Concert
by R5GirlyPenguin
Summary: When Audrey accidentally ends up performing for R5 in Ross' place, it leads her and her friends into a twisted R5 love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay so i just wanted to put this out there that this will only be about 10 chapters long and i know i have another story but i HAD to put this up. So updates for this won't really be frequent. So yeah! Lets get started! **

**OC/ R5 Girlfriends/boyfriend FORM BELOW**

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin & Ally! If i did Ally would've left to NY and Austin would've followed her and told her he loved her...just saying!**_

* * *

**Riker POV:**

I cannot belive Ross! I told him to catch the earlier flight from LA to New York! But since Austin & Ally is SO much more important,R5 is now 15 minutes away from our biggest performance yet, and Ross ISN'T HERE! We need a distraction and fast!

"Hey Riker! Whats got you so upset?" Rydel asked. "Its Ross! He knew to catch the plane from LA at six am and he slept in! SLEPT IN! I could understand if they left a bit late but he over slept for 3 hours! So now if he does get here we will be halfway done with the show anyways!" "Woah calm down Riker. Ryland can step in for him!" Rocky thought. "Who will be filming R5 TV?" "MOM" Everyone but me said.

"But she is out with dad! THAT'S WHY I TOLD ROSS TO BE HERE!"

"Woah Riker. Calm down. We can call someone and see if they can play rhythm guitar! Simple!" Said Ratliff "Yeah, it would be but, they would've had to know the chords." Explained Rocky.

"Dang, this is a YOU problem!" Says Ratliff as he walks away sassily.

"Ugh, what are we going to-" I start. Then I hear it. A faint guitar. Not just any. Rhythm. I look around to Rocky's face, and nod expectantly. We all run to the source of the music.

_**Ryland POV:**_

As I look up from my phone, the first thing i notice is that, they ditched me. Again. This is JUST like the carnival. Then I hear it. The guitar far away. I run to it because I know thats where they are. It's where they ALWAYS are. Then, i see her.

The most beautiful girl. Ever. She had striking blonde hair with red dip-dyed streaks at the end. She also had beautiful brown eyes that were focused on the guitar. Did I mention she's like, a pro at playing it? I think she may be better than Ross. Maybe.

I look over at the rest of the band to find their eyes glued to her and mouthes opened wide. She looks up when she hears Rocky's phone go off.

_**Audrey's POV (the girl):**_

I look up in mortal terror, then in pure fangirlinaism**( not a word LOL)** as R5 start to clap loudly. "WOW! Your amazing! )" Said Rocky. "T-thank you" I manage to stutter out. "I'm so sorry! I just saw the guitars lying there, calling me so I HAD to play it! Im so so so sorry!" "It's all cool man, we were all kind of, sort of, wondering, do you happen to know the chords to ANY of our songs?" Said Riker.

I made a pfft sound then replied, "Well duh! Im not an idiot!" Ryland laughed. Riker glared at the boy. "Hehe sorry, i meant yeah, like ALL of them" i explained to get on his good side. Riker continued, "Well, you see, Ross is..absent right now and we have a concert in-" he checked his watch-"8 minutes!" "So..." i urged. "Ugh, Riker wants to ask if you can fill in for Ross at this concert!" An impatient Rocky that was off of the phone, said.

What? Did I hear him correctly? They want ME to play in THEIR concert. This is so unexpected! Im not even dressed in the right color? What will fans think? What will my friends outside think?

I didn't realize i was spaced out until Ratliff screamed on my ear. "U-uh I d-don't know g-guys. Uh, w-what would y-your fans say?" I somewhat stuttered out. "We'll have to explain and fast! Seven minutes 'till show time guys." Said Mark, who was conviently standing at the door listening.

"Oh SHI- DANG!" (**1) **said Riker and Rocky, "Sorry mom" They both said. I giggled stupidly. "Well, okay then. I guess i just HAVE to help you guys out." I said after thinking for 15 seconds. Rydel and Riker look at each other, nod their heads, and suddenly im being rushed out of the room and into another one. It has Hello Kitty and tutus EVERYWHERE! In case I'm mistaken with the gender of the rest of the Lynches and Ellington, this must be Rydel's dressing room.

Oh. No.

* * *

**A/N: So.. sound good so far? I hope. I had to revise this 5 times before I was satisfied. SO as promised, here is the OC/R5 Boyfriend/Girlfriend form. **

**Name:**

**Personality**

**Appearence:**

**Hair & Eye color:**

**Age: **

**Which member: **

**Back story: (If you can't think of one, just tell me and I'll think of one!)**

* * *

**So yeah, that's it and you can leave that in a review or PM me! SO updates won't be as frequent as I like, but they'll come! Maybe a week wait in the most because i just got a new laptop! And school -.- **

**Okaayy byeeee**

**Follow Me on twitter! :jjfraserR5**


	2. Girlfriends and such

**R5 LOVE STORY PARTS:**

**RIKER:Adriana (ScohiniLove4)**

**RYDEL:**

**ROCKY:Jackie (jnr1230)**

**ROSS:Mary (AusllyLuvr)**

**ELLINGTION: CJ (831hulagirl)**

**RYLAND: Obviously Audrey! (R5GirlyPenguin's BEST FRIEND!)**

**Sorry for those of you I didn't pick! I really feel bad, but them I thought! Alas! After this story, I will most likely do another R5 story so you can be people in those, because I'll probably be done with my other story by the beginning of December, and I told myself I can have only 2 stories at once! So yeah, if you didn't get any of that, just remember, I always have your OC form for later! :-D! I tried to do first come first serve, but most of you wanted Ross and I had to skip over them because well...theres only one Ross...**

**OOH funny story about this story, I WAS going to use Laura Marano as Ross' girlfriend, and I WAS going to use Kelly Voosen (Ellington's ACTUAL girlfriend) for those roles, but something in my mind told me that that wouldn't do for this story! Oh and if you're wondering, Audrey is NOT based off of me! Its based off of my best friend Audrey. She WANTED Ross but I said, it wouldn't work considering we are both like, more for Ryland. Well I am...RANT OVER! **

**Oh any boys, (Cause I know your out there) Rydel is open for you! It IS first come first serve though so I would get a move on! This story is sort of revolved around Rydel's awesomeness ayways! Haha Lets just say she has a tenedency of meddling ahha! If I don't get a Boyrfriend for her I'll be forced to maje another character...possibly Harry Styles. She does like him... eehh I'd rather use a OC! So uh yeah byeee!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter:**

_" I didn't say it was your fault Ross!" "It was IMPLIED."_

_"Y-you did WHAT NOW?"_

_"I just can't help it Rocky, you're just you. And you can't help that. Just like the fact that you can be that way impresses me"_

_"Really? We're moving back?"_

_"I just can't take it anymore Ryland!" _

**How's that sound? Next scene is very intense between characters. Haha especially Riker and Ross... And Ryland...and Stormie...and Ellington.**

**See you guys later! Love, Jess!**

**Don't forget to vote on the polls on my profile! Thanksies!**

**Follow Me On Twitter! : jjfraserR5**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: WOW! You guys seriously surprised me! My e-mail= BLOWN UP! Haha I love you guys! Well this wait wasn't THAT long! It could've been longer! Well...considering what today is I HAD to! **

**IMPORTANT A/N AFTER CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ross do the honors?**

**Ross:Nah...Riker should.**

**Riker: Haha.. All right man! Jess doesn't own us! Because that would be really weird...REALLY WEIRD!**

**Me: Okay I think they get it! -.- Drama queens..**

**Lynch Boys\Ellington: HEY! Its kings!**

_**Audrey POV:**_

Tutus. Sparkles. Bracelets. Hello...Kitty... So much of it. I mean, I know Rydel likes that stuff but, she has a bunch of it!

So she dressed my in all red, put my hair in a ponytail, and put a red bow in it. And we ran outside, where Rocks handed me a red rhythmn guitar. But the color was obviously a skin sticker. I also got my in-ears on.

"Okay, hair-check, color-check, guitar-check, uh we go on in 1 minute, are we missing anything?" said Riker. "Nope, and even if we were, you're on in, 5...4...3...2...1...NOW!" Yelled Mark from afar.

"1.2. SET ROCK!" We all screamed and ran out.

Fans screaming left-to-right. Posters. Everywhere. And eyes. On me. They were all confused too. One fan screamed, "Where the heck is Ross?"

But we didn't respond but instead, started playing Crazy 4 U. _**(You all know the lyrics right? Right...)**_

_Crazy 4 U... _We finished.

After playing 4 other songs. (DNA, All About The Girl, Wishing I Was 23, and Say You'll Stay) the crowd was still confused, but excited anyways.

Then started the questions and replies intermission.

One obvious Rossy screamed, "Where the heck is my husband?!"

Rocky being the genius he is, note the sarcasm, yelled right back, "He died!"

If gasps could kill...we'd be so screwed.

"ROCKY!" We all screamed in his face.

"Sorry guys for the scare you know Rocky...the smart one. Ross isn't dead, but he also isn't here. You see...umm..he had a long taping last night, and apparently forgot to set his alarm so he missed his flight, and probably will miss most of the show. So that's why we have Ms. Audrey here, who we met 22 minutes ago, to replace him for this show only." Said a surprisingly calm Rydel.

You could hear the roar of relief from the crowd, saying things like, "Okay I was worried" or "Not funny man." Or MY personal favorite, "I freaking hate you Rocky"...just because.

"Okay so how about we get Audrey to introduce herself, while we get set up for our next songs." Said Riker already putting his bass down.

"Erm...okay. Well my name is Audrey Smith, I'm 14 turning 15 in about-" I looked at my watch, " 2 hours exactly, and I play Bass, Lead, Piano, Drums, obviously Rythmn guitar, Kazoo, and Triangle. **(1)**"

"Who's your favorite in R5? Considering you are so close to most of their ages...sorry RIker." said an familiar fan...also known as my best friend Jackie. She was standing next to the rest of my friends, Cj and Adriana. I couldn't tell if they were angry, jealous, or just plain happy for me.

"Haha, funny you should say that, uhm.. well you see..." I start nervously but never finish.

"Just answer the stupid question Audrey!" said CJ. She is only shy if you don't know her. I know her.

"Okay sheesh Cj, my favorite person in R5 is... Ryland. In a total non obsessive/ really good at hiding my obsession way. If that makes any sense." I said.

"Ooooh I'm going to go tell him now!" Said a hyperactive Rocky, running to find his little brother.

"REALLY? He hasn't seen her tweets/presents/letters? Or even hear the microphone?" Screamed Cj.

_Appparently not. we are SO talking when we get home later! _I thought with an idiotic look on my face.

"Okay, so we are ready for our next song, it's going to be killer by the way, so now we just have to wait for meddling Rocky to get back." Spoke RIker with his brand new bass at hand.

"Nice bass man. What brand?" I asked, sounding a little too much like a guy.

"Fender. Those guitars are EPIC!" replied Rocky coming out with his little brother tight on his grip.

"Okay, I have waited 3 years for RY to get a girl now...Ryland, be a gentleman and kiss her." He said and pushed Ry to me.

Riker stepped between us. "As much as I agree with you Rocky about Ry needing a girl, even though your first kiss was under the stairs, We don't need romance on the stage right now.", I giggled causing Ryland to look at me and smile, "Let's just keep going with the show and possibly continue this later okay?" He said sounded exasperated.

Ry ran off stage and contiued to video tape for R5 TV.

"Okay so this next song is one you may or may not know." Said Ratliff, talking for the first time in this show.

The crowd was screaming and started to get even louder if possible, when Rydel stepped out from behind the piano. She then let out a rock star styled, "Hey!"

We then started jumping up and down for 20 seconds befor she continued singing.

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I tell you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now shut up and let me go!_

_Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

_Now oh so easily your over me_

_Gone is love_

_It's you that ought to be holding me_

_I'm not containable_

_This turns up it's not sustainable._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go, hey!_

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, what I can't show_

_For the last time you had me in bits_

_Now shut up and let me go_

_For fear of living in regret I changed this one when we first met_

_Now oh so easily your over me_

_Gone is love_

_It's me that ought to be moving on_

_You're not adorable_

_I was something unignorable._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go, hey!_

_Oh, love, hold, this._

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I told you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now shut up and let me go, hey!__** (2)**_

We then sung 4 more song, (Keep Away From This GIrl, Take You There, Want You Bad**(3)**, and Christmas Is Coming)

Then in the distance we hear a fan scream, "ROSS!"

I looked over and there he was, with his other guitar. He. Looked. Shocked.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for no reason. Except for the fact that I practically took his place in the biggest R5 show ever.

I gave him a sheepish smile and then watched as he strutted over to Riker, talked to him, pointed at me, then waved me over.

He then begun speaking to me. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving my butt out there and now you can go sit back in the crowd or whatever. **(4)**"

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt but I replied calmly, "I'm Audrey Smith and i just randomly bumped into your siblings,** (5) **and Rocky asked if I knew the so-"

"Wait? Roc asked you? Never mind, we're cool now. Haha." Said Ross.

"Uhm okay, well I'm going to go find my friends...yeah..." As I walked away, Ryland grabbed my arm.

"Uhm, Audrey, you have NO idea where you are going do you?" He asked.

"None whatsoever, should I?"

"If you don't want to fall off of the stage, yes." He said smiling.

"Oh." _Really Audrey? Oh?! You sound like an idiot. _

_Wow. Now I'm talking to myself. This is just great._

"Uhm hello? Earth to Audrey?" Ry asked, worry covered his face.

"Oh, s-sorry. Uh, so how do I get to the crowd?" I asked sounding stupid as always.

"Well, the show is almost over anways, so do you just wanna stay and hang with me for a bit. Y'know, 'cause I'm your favorite." He added a wink at the end.

I facepalmed, "Oh gosh, you heard that?"

"That and Rocky was chanting it all backstage. Haha that guy's a real love expert." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to get that guy later." I said with a angry face.

"Why get him, when you can get me? How about we continue what was about to happen on stage?" He said looking me in the eyes.

"U-uh s-s-sure I g-guess." I said breathless.

We both leaned in, and right as we were millimeters away, Rocky screamed from the stage, "Alright guys! Thats it now lets call Ry back to the stage with Audrey to instagram you guys!"

"Gosh darn it! First he pressures me to kiss you on stage in front a bunch of people and now we're alone and he interupts us!" Ry said exasperated.

I giggled and slapped his arm, "Maybe later hot stuff." I added with a wink.

His eyes practically popped his eyes out of his head while walking on stage with me. I was a little shocked myself. I'm _never _this much of a flirt. You know, as Taylor and Ed once sung, Everything Has Changed. **(6)**

"Well there you guys are! We've been waiting for like, 30 seconds! Which felt longer than it seems! What were you crazy kids doing back there?" Ross says overdramatically I may add.

I roll my eyes playfully and add, "Ross you do know we are both only a year younger than you? RIght?"

"Hey crowd! Has she been this sassy all night?" Ross askes.

"Yeah but we got used to it!" A few girls say.

"Let's just take the picture" Riker says, seeing my glare at the girls.

We all layed on the floor as Mark came out, getting a few cheers from R5ers, and took a picture while we all did the heart with our fingers.

"Thanks for the awesome show guys! It was absolutely incredible! And give it up once more for our special guest, Audrey!" Ratliff said cheekily.

_**At the post-show signing. (They actually do have those! :) ) Ryland POV**_

Audrey. I just can't get her out of my head. What did she mean by later? Did she mean what I think she did? That she's coming back? When? Why don't I just ask her?

Wait, she's sitting against a wall. Why isn't she signing things for the fans?

"Hey Aud, why aren't you sitting at the table signing things?" I say jogging over to her.

"I didn't think the fans really wanted me to intrude their signing with the band." She said.

"Are you kidding? You were like the star! I lov- I mean...the fans loved your performance."

My point was proven when two R5 Family members came over and asked for her autograph. Then, shortly after, coming over to me and asking for a picture and autograph.

"Well...that was fun. But I actually came over to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything, name it."

"Well, I was wondering, what did you mean by, 'Maybe Later'?" I said questioning.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She obviously forgot.

"What did you mean about you know...us almost kissing..twice...and you said Maybe Later H-" She cut me off saying that EVERYONE was listening to our conversation with interested eyes.

"Oooooh...Ry's got a girl. Go ahead..give us a little smooch..right here." Said Rocky looking like he just saved the world. All of a sudden mom came over.

"No PDA at signings. Rocky you should know.." she said giving Rocky a knowing glance.

After that interuption, Audrey didn't say much other than, "Sure, thank you." Or "Here you go. Bye!" When fans asked for pictures. And I kept filming for R5 TV.

It's not like I was counting on this conversation or anything. Whaaat? Stop pressuring me! Maybe I did want to kiss her like my life depended on it. But, I really do wish they didn't interupt us. We were _this _close.

_**Rydel's POV**_

I _have _to get Ry and Aud together. But how? Oh wait, I forget her friends were here! And since this was the last date of the tour, maybe we could invite them over. Considering we only live 20 minutes away from this venue. But how would I get them to agree? I got it! Delly's secret plan is now a go.

_**Mystery persons POV**_

Rydel. Why is she so complicated? I hope she knows that this will not only be affecting her family, but also mine. But as they always say, there's no stopping a meddling girl.

_**A/N: So...**__**... Sorry. Uhm. I REALLY don't have an excuse other than wirters block, even if I knew exactly what I wanted to type, it just wouldn't work out. Okay so Here is that crappy update...yeahh...**_

_**(1) Any Directioners know where I got Kazoo and Triangle? Hahaha**_

_**(2) Shut Up and Let Me Go by The Ting Tings...but R5 did a cover of this on the East Coast Tour so...watch it!**_

_**(3) LOUD SONG!**_

_**(4) This wasn't supposed to be rude, it was a half-reference to the A&A Cast livechat where they imitated Ross...sorry**_

_**(5) I COUNT ELLINGTON IN THIS OKAY? HE'S SPENT A LOT OF TIME WITH THEM OKAY?! haha**_

_**(6) Don't own it but...love it!**_

_**(7) NOTHING! haha..made you look!**_

_**So uh yeah...I'm on my bus right now, and everyone is watching me type this... I'm SO scared. Anyways uh...bye guys...I'll hopefully update soon! **_

_**IMPORTANT:**__** If any of you guys read my other story, I have to tell you this; I honestly have HORRIBLE writers block on it. I know...you just...hate me but...I'M TRYING OKAY! **_

_**And some quotes that I put in the sneak peek are in future chapters...most if not all of them haha. Okaay. **_

_**Follow me on twitter for some updates about anything hahah: jjfraserR5**_

_**Follow me on wattpad! Haha more stories up there!: jessibearR5_1D**_

_**I love you guys! xoxo Jess! GET LOUD EP BY R5 ON ITUNES!**_

_**CONGRATS ROSS ON THE KCA FOR FAVORITE MALE TV ACTOR!**_

_**P.S. Can I call you guys my little bears? Just randomly...or Blue Jays...hahaha okay byeeee.**_


	4. Happy Birthday, and GET UP

**A/N: ****_I think I _****_may_****_ update everyday!_**** Possibly...maybe..****don't hold me to it****! So I hope you guys are ACTUALLY reading this! If not...I will be sad because I'm pretty much ignoring school to do this...Not smart huh? Okay well...thats it. **

**Dedication: Each and everyone of you reading this. You are a HUGE part of my life!**

Rydel POV:

Operation Raudrey is a go.

Not-So-Mystery-Anymore-Person POV:

How am I supposed to convince my daughter to go to the Lynches like a NORMAL person. She could barely go to the concert without spontaneously combusting. (Randomly Blowing Up. Sorry it's just my favorite thing to say right now (; ) This is going to be impossible. But I guess I have to try.

Okay guys NOW Audrey's POV and this will be the last POV change of this chapter:

Ugh homework. I'm not even focusing right because of what happened at the concert last night. Why didn' t I just kiss him? Ugh! I'm so stupid!

After 20 minutes of fail-studying, my mom comes in and interupts my thoughts.

"Hey honey, how about you pack up your things. I have somewhere I want to take you." My mom says.

"MOM I SWEAR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Wait..what did I do?" I ask. I'm really freaked out. Last time she said this, I ended up staying with my grandpa that collects old shoes for a week. My shorts still smell like soles.

"Audrey, i swear it's not as bad as grandpa Solester, now c'mon get dressed. It's somewgere I'm POSITIVE you'll love." My mom says leaving.

I end up wearing a grey hoodie that says, "Awesome", striped pants, and black boots. (Outfit in comments)

After I finish my makeup which is minimal, I meet my mom downstairs.

"Ready honey?" She asks.

"Definitely! Are we sure I'll like it? I mean what place can we go to at 3 in the afternoon?" I say not thinking.

"Everywhere Audrey. Everywhere." My mom says shaking her head at my stupidity.

We both climb into the car, of course I climb in a bit more wary than her. I still don't know where we're going.

"Now Audrey, before I tell you where we are going, I need you to swear that you WILL NOT freak out whatsoever." She says eyeing me.

Now I'm really worried.

"Yes mom. I swear on...One Direction. That's not as big as R5 but..eh whatever." I blow off.

"Okay. Well, we are going to see old friends of mine and their kids. Now, you and the kids already met." She says.

"Uhm, who are they?"

"The Lynches." She says.

Time stopped. So did my heart.

"What? Mom are you kidding with me because this isn't funny at all." I say not beliving a word she says for a single second.

"No honey I'm not kidding. We actually live right in front of their block. All we have to do is turn the corner actually." She says starting the car.

"So you mean to tell me, you're friends with Mark and Stormie, we lived 2 seconds away from R5 my entire life, and I didn't know about it at all until right now?" I say catching up.

"Exactly, now let's not be late honey."

We drive for literally 5 seconds before pulling up to a fairly nice house. Right. Around. The. Corner. INSANE!

As we jump out of the car, Stormie comes rushing outside and immediately gives my mom a hug.

"Oh Christy! It's so nice to see you again! And amazing to see Audrey again after last night!" She says cheerfully.

Pure Stormie.

"Aw it's so nice to see you again too Stormie!" I say.

Remember Aud. Calm. Don't. Freak. OUT!

"Well come inside you two. Audrey, you can help me wake the boys. Lazy guys." She mutters.

"Haha okay."

We enter the house and stop in the hallway.

"Okay honey, I'll wake up Rocky, Riker, and Ellington. And you can wake up Ross and Ryland. Their room is the third door to your left." Stormie says instucting me.

"Okay thanks Stormie!" I say walking away.

"Be careful though! Those boys get quite rowdy when it comes to getting up." She warns.

"Don't worry about it. I have an older and a younger brother. I got used to it at a VERY young age!" I reassure her.

"Okay, and happy birthday by the way!" She says.

"Thanks!" I say as I walk into the room.

At least I think it's a room.

It might be a pigsty.

Boys.

"Ross...Ryland wake up" I say softly.

No movement from either of them.

I go to the top bunk where Ross lays asleep.

"C' mon Ross get up. " I say a bit louder.

I got a response of; "Mom go away, I'll clean later."

Boys.

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH GET YOUR BUTT UP BEFORE I GET THE WATER BUCKET!"

That got a response.

"I'M UP! I'M UP! Audrey?" Ross says jumping out of bed.

"Hey Ross. Your mom has breakfast ready for you guys in the kitchen. Just go down there and I'll wake up Ryland." I say getting off the ladder.

"Okay. Don't take too long." He says winking and walking out the door.

Ross.

Now time for Ryland.

"Ry get up." I say.

"Ryland" I say sitting on the corner of his bed, by his head.

"Ryland" I say shaking him a bit.

Nothing.

Maybe...maybe I could wake him up with a k-

No.

Not a good idea.

"RYLAND GET UP!" I shout.

Nothing. Seriously?

Maybe that's my only choice.

I scoot closer and lean to his ear.

"Ryland. Please Ry get up. Your mom has food downstairs for you now, please wake up." I say pleading.

Finally he flutters his eyes and looks at me.

"Audrey? What are you doing here?" He says confused.

"Hey Ry, I'm here for a visit. I literally live around the corner. If you jump your fence you're in my backyard haha" I say.

"Now c'mon your mom has breakfast ready." I say standing up.

He yawns, "Okay, let's go."

When he stands up I notice he doesn't have a shirt on.

"Take a picture, they last longer." He says winking.

I blush deeply. LIKE A TOMATO!

"Uh, I-I wasn't staring. I-it was just that you were standing up and I-it- i would, I ,mean, but it" Ryland cuts me off the best way possible.

He kissed me.

Just the feel of his lips on mine made me frozen.

After a second I start to respond.

I didn't feel sparks.

I felt a nuclear bomb on my lips.

It was the most enchanting kiss ever. I could stay like this forever.

But I need air first.

We pull away and look into each others eyes.

"That was the best possible way you could've told me to shut up." I say giggling.

"I know haha. Okay let's go, I bet they're wondering what happened to us. Oh and uh, Audrey?" Ry asks.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday" He says winking.

Best. Birthday. EVER!

**A/N: HERRLERRR! YAY! UPDATEEEEEE! I really know where I'm going so I'm really dedicated to this right now! I love this! Okay well...nothing much to say! Audrey's outfit is in the comments and uh...yeah. **

**Can I have at least 3 comments before the next update? I mean, it's not REQUIRED but it would be nice. Haha. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**~Jess**


	5. Birthday SurprisesPART 1

**A/N: HAAAAY TURRRTTLLEESS! Okay so, I've been reeeaaaallllyyyy busy and havent had time to do anything AND i'm at a camp! Oh! And yesterday I audtitioned for The X Factor online so...waiting for that! But here"s an updaateeee!**

* * *

**AUDREY POV: **

As me and Ryland walk into the kitchen everyone is staring at us.

"Well...hey you two! So nice of you to join us!" Riker says weridly.

"Uhm. Thank you Riker." I say confused.

The boys all sit down and begin eating their 'breakfast'.

"So, since it's her birthday...I'm taking Audrey shopping!" Rydel says over-excitedly.

"Woah Rydel, remember, it's not YOUR birthday yet." Rocky says eyeing his sister.

"Shut it Rocky I know that." She says grumpily.

"Okay well you girls have fun and we'll just be here setting up for tonights rehersal. HAVE FUN!" Ryland says pushing us out the door, quick as lightning.

"Dang. First he kisses a girl then he pushes her out the door. Tough luck" I say.

"WAIT HE KISSED YOU?" Rydel says starting the car.

Well...this trip is going to be fun.

* * *

**Ryland POV**:

PERFECT! While the girls are out of the house for a while, because I know Rydel likes to shop, I can plan a surprise party for Audrey!

"Okay guy, we have about until 7:00 to get this place ready for a 15 year old's party...NOW LETS MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT! Riker and Ross, you both go get decorations! Moms, you guys get the cake! Rocky and Ellington, you guys get the invitations set up and sent! WE ONLY HAVE FOUR HOURS! GO GO GO!" I say commanding everyone to their stations we set up last night.

Everyone gets up and moves around.

The moms go to Bakes-a-Lot Bakery, Rocky and Ellington quickly take to Audrey's facebook to invite her friends, and Riker and Ross head to Decoratory Station for Audrey's favorite color EVERYTHING!

Perfect.

What am I doing you say, well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Later maybe.

* * *

**Audrey POV**:

After 4 hours of non stop shopping, 37 bags later, 3 wardrobes bigger,Rydel and I FINALLY stop shopping. I could start my own store with this much stuff.

We are driving home when I notice something weird.

Its moving across the road.

Is a turtle? A deer? A robot wearing overalls?

No. Its a child?

Me and Rydel get out of the car and bring the little girl inside the car.

She has little blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. But she looks so sad.

"Hey little girl what's your name?" I ask softly.

"Brooke." She replys in the smallest voice I've ever heard.

"Well Brooke, you look pretty hungry. How about you stay with me for the night then in the morning we can find your parents?"

She flinches at the word parents but I ignore it and we continue home.

We pull up towards the Lynches and the lights are all off and its dark.

"Well this is weird. It's only seven. They're all usually awake." Rydel says confused.

"Let's just go inside and get Brooke some food." I say holding Brooke.

But as soon as we walk inside the coolest thing EVER happens.

* * *

**A/N: Haaaaaayyyy! I know short but HEY! It's 3am and I'M TIRED and my battery is almost dead so...its okay for me! Next part coming VERY SOON!**

**Update challenge: [I've decided to do these now!] 5 Comments! That's it! And not by the same person! I KNOW you can do it!**

**Love you guissee! Byeee! Love, Jess. 3**


End file.
